Los Ciervos Nara
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Una pequeña historia de después de 2 años de la guerra, en el aniversario de la muerte de Shikaku Nara, una visita de Shikamaru al bosque junto a los animales que amaba su padre, recordando algunas cosas de su niñez.


**Hola que tal, después de creo que un par de semanas sin publicar nada hoy os traigo este one shot sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos… Shikamaru Nara, el vago de mi corazón, claro que su pequeño Shikadai también se ha robado mi corazón, espero que en verdad les guste esta pequeña historia, creo que es lo que yo imagino de Shikamaru para con su padre…**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del buen Kishimoto sensei, la historia esa si que es propia.**

Dos años han pasado desde que la cuarta gran guerra ninja llego a su fin dejando con la victoria a la alianza shinobi, dos años desde que el trio Ino-Shika-Cho vio por última vez a su sensei Azuma Sarutobi (edo tensei), dos años desde la muerte del shinobi más inteligente del país del fuego, Shikaku Nara, ahora el shinobi más inteligente era Shikamaru Nara quien mantenía una relación amorosa con la princesa de Suna y hermana del Kazekage.

Era un sábado bastante tranquilo, el día libre de Shikamaru, despertó temprano y algo extraño, ni siquiera se había quejado de lo temprano que era o de los problemático que era despertar temprano incluso en su día libre, se levantó a la primera de la cama y tomo una ducha, vistió su traje de misiones y bajo a la sala, allí saludo a su problemática madre, según palabras de el mismo, tomo una pequeña mochila que su madre le había preparado, hizo un ademan con su mano derecha un poco flojo en señal de despedida y emprendió su camino, iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en el cielo, su cara demostraba seriedad y un poco más, pero tratándose de Shikamaru es difícil entender su rostro si este no demuestra solo flojera, siguió a paso lento por un camino algo solitario, pareciese que no quisiera ser molestado por nadie, Chouji lo vio a lo lejos pero solo siguió su caminos, como si supiese lo que pasaba por la complicada cabeza de su amigo.

Era temprano pero la florería Yamanaka se encontraba ya con sus puertas abiertas, Ino al igual que Shikamaru tenía el día libre, salió de la tienda llevando consigo un enorme ramo de flores, vestía de manera "civil", y con su ya típica cola de caballo, era raro no que decidiera tomar un camino algo solitario, al igual que Shikamaru parecía que por ahora no deseaba ser vista o molestada, dio un pequeño suspiro mientras observaba la belleza del ramo de flores y siguió caminando.

Un ciervo comía en el bosque, estaba tranquilo, en calma, una mano toco su cabeza y este solo disfruto de la caricia, era como si ya supiese de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que el vago futuro líder del clan Nara, Shikamaru siguió hasta llegar al centro del bosque y recostarse de un gran árbol, quito la mochila de sus hombros y la puso a un lado, se deslizo hasta quedar sentado y soltar un gran suspiro, coloco su brazos sobre sus piernas dobladas y observo su entorno, los ciervos sabiendo de la presencia de su nuevo cuidador se acercaron al árbol donde el joven Nara descansaba de su larga caminata, su rostro denotaba tristeza y dolor, dio un nuevo suspiro y saco algunos Onigiris de una gran lonchera, tomo uno y comenzó a comer.

-¿Sabes? Mama dijo que tal vez extrañes la comida de los vivos, pero yo pienso que realmente ella es quien extraña que comas su comida –miro al cielo y suspiro de nuevo- vaya esto es problemático, recuerdo que una vez dijiste que te gustaría reencarnar en un ciervo, pero honestamente no te imagino siendo un ciervo, es decir, ellos son geniales

Dio algunas bolas de arroz a los ciervos y siguió observando el cielo, sonrió ligeramente y siguió hablando

-Recordé cuando de pequeño me traías aquí con el pretexto de cuidar los ciervos, como líder del clan y yo como tu hijo único y heredero teníamos esa responsabilidad, mama creía que era algo muy maduro de tu parte, y cuando descubrió que solo veníamos a dormir o ver las nubes y claro comer un poco se enfadó mucho, -trago duro y su rostro se tornó asustado- realmente creí que moriríamos, estaba realmente enfadada, pero eso no se compara a la vez que olvidaste ir por mí a la academia, esa vez incluso imagine como sería mi vida de huérfano

El problema en esa ocasión no era que olvidara ir por Shikamaru a la academia, el problema era que por la irresponsabilidad de su padre este se había quedado en cada de los Akimichi y su madre había pensado lo peor, si la mirada de los Uchihas era temida, la mirada de Yoshino Nara no tenía comparación, por suerte Choza había llegado a tiempo para impedir ese homicidio, el pobre Shikaku sí que la había visto cerca, según palabras del propio hombre había visto pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, pero eso no ayudo mucho a que cambiara sus manías por hacer enojar a su amada esposa.

-Es algo problemático pero, Temari y yo ahora somos novios, Naruto esta con Hinata, en verdad que lo siento por ella, la paz reina todo el mundo shinobi, realmente merecías vivir en este mundo de paz, mama te extraña, ella ha cambiado, no es tan problemática como antes, creo que cuando te fuiste una parte de ella lo hizo contigo –una lagrima escapo deslizándose por su mejilla, ahora el dolor en su rostro era más que evidente, el joven Nara estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su padre- Te extraño papa, quería que estuvieras aquí para verme crecer un poco más, para jugar al Shogi conmigo, para aconsejarme, primero mi sensei y después tú, realmente es doloroso.

Un ciervo joven se acercó a Shikamaru y se recostó a su lado, le escuchaba con atención y el resto de los ciervos parecía hacer lo mismo.

-Quería que estuviese ahí para conocer a mi problemática novia, que me aconsejaras cuando formara mi familia, que me ayudaras a ser un buen padre, que estuvieras allí el día de mi boda, quería holgazanear contigo mientras mentíamos sobre cuidar a los ciervos cuando solo vendríamos a dormir con ellos porque nuestra flojera es algo contagiosa, quería seguir escuchando tus consejos padre –el ciervo que se encontraba a su lado recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas del joven Nara y cerro sus ojos- estoy orgulloso de que moriste como un gran shinobi, como un héroe para la alianza, pero no puedo ser culpado de querer tener a mi lado a mi padre, te extraño.

Shikamaru acaricio la cabeza en sus piernas a lo que el ciervo la movió un poco en señal de aceptación al gesto, Shikamaru lo observo un poco más y pudo ver algo que parecía una lagrima, no pudo evitar llorar, tal vez su padre logro lo que quería, reencarnar en un ciervo, sus animales favoritos.

-Te extraño padre, pero debo ser fuerte, seguir adelante y ser un gran shinobi y líder al igual que lo fuiste tú, y si tengo suerte en la vida poder morir con honor, te recordare cada día de mi vida, estoy agradecido contigo, por dejarme ver tu espalda, por ser un gran padre y amigo, agradezco cada una de tus enseñanzas, estoy feliz de ser tu hijo y de que tú seas mi padre, debo seguir mi camino para ayudar a las nuevas generaciones, pero siempre estarás en mi corazón, le enseñare a mi heredero o heredera los valores que me enseñaste a mí, gracias por todo padre.

Se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y se despidió de todos los ciervos, se dirijo a aquel joven ciervo y le abrazo, algo en su corazón le acercaba a ese ciervo, era como ser abrazado por su padre, ese abrazo que no se daban a menudo, eran tan parecidos en ese aspecto y realmente en muchos más, limpio las ultimas lágrimas de su rostro, sonrió y salió del bosque, no miro hacia atrás pues fue lo que le enseño su padre, sabía que podía venir siempre y hablar con él, pues ya sabía dónde estaba su padre, ahora sabía que cuando tuviese un hijo lo traería a conocer a su abuelo y tal vez, solo tal vez hacer algunas de esas cosas que él hacía con el gran Shikaku Nara, del otro lado, en el cementerio de konoha Ino platicaba con su padre sobre su relación con Sai, y de lo hermosas que crecían sus flores favoritas, crecían con la misma fuerza con la que se amaban padre e hija.

Es cierto que la muerte de un padre es algo duro de superar, pero se debe seguir adelante, hay que vivir por uno mismo y por su padre, porque en el recuerdo de esa vida ahora extinta se puede encontrar la fuerza para el día a día, y la esperanza de un mundo mejor.

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia, disfrute al escribirla y no sé qué tal quedo, espero que bien, a mí me ha gustado, espero sus opiniones y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
